In my Mind in the Dark
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Tidus loses his memory and a certian guado is helping him get it back. With an extra bonus.
1. Default Chapter

Title: In my mind In the Dark

"Inner thoughts_"_

"Normal talking"

**In my mind in the dark**

_I don't know how long I have been in this darkness, I don't even know how I got here or where here is. All I remember is a monster… then…a man. I think I know him but I can't seem to recall his name. But then again I can't _

_even remember my own name. Maybe this man is just a dream and he _

_doesn't even exist. I'm cold and wet as if I'm in water. My whole-body hurts _

_and it feels as if my head is splitting open from the banging going on inside. _

_I yell out into the black nothingness hoping for an answer, but I get none. I _

_start to realize that I may be stuck in this black void forever, but then, as I _

_was just about to give in to the world of the unconscious I hear someone _

_calling out a name._ "Tidus!" _I hear it call. Who is this Tidus? Am I Tidus? _

_No, I can't be. I'm just some lost_ _boy without a home._

"Measter Seymour I found him!" _Good they found the boy. I wish some one would find me. As my body started to give in to the cold pain some thing warm and gentle started to wrap around my frozen body, then all was dark. _

"Tidus!" I hear the humans friends call out his name._ So they lost the boy. Well its not my problem, many lost their lives today and one more shouldn't make a difference. But strangely I started to feel as if my chest was _

_tightening and my heart felt heavy. Guilt? No I haven't felt that since my _

_mother was taken from me. Yevon! I killed my own father and didn't fell any _

_kind of guilt about it._

"Measter Seymour!" I turned around face to face with one of my guado guardians.

"What is it now?" _Honestly couldn't they take_ _care of things for them selves without my consent for once?!_

" Should we help Lady Yuna and the Crusaders find the missing and round up the dead?" _There it is again, that feeling. Suddenly I can't help but think _

_of how those that lived now feel with so many of there own dead. It makes _

_me think of my_ _mother._

"Sir?"

"Wha...Yes. Help them all." And with a second thought added. "And if you find that blonde boy that was traveling with Lady Yuna bring him to me." _Yes bring him to me then maybe the answers for these_ _feelings that have come to me may be answered._

"Yes sir!" As he left I turned back towards the blood stained sea and for some strange reason wondered out loud…

"I hope he is alive…."


	2. Life and a New Home

Title: Life and a new home

Paring: Seymour/Tidus

Life and a New Home 

_Were could he be? I have to find him. I promised Ject that I would bring him and watch_ _over him and now he's gone._ "DAMIT!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I kicked a large rock into the water. _Why did this have to happen? Damn this mission! Damn_ _Seymour! Damn Sin! Dam this whole thing!_ "TIDUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sir Auron?"

"What?!"

"Don't ya worry bout him. I'm sure he's safe yha." I turned to look at the blitz ball player.

"That cry baby. No way."

_It had to have been three hours since the search started, and it was getting dark. We would have to start again in the morning. Lady Yuna and troupe headed to Dejose Temple a half an hour ago. Lady Yuna passing out from all of the sendings she had been doing, and I had to admit that I too was starting to feel fatigue. Soon we would have to head back to Guadosalam._

"MEASTER SEYMOUR!!!!" I quickly snapped out of my daze, and looked over to one of my guards. He was carrying a small blonde boy in his arms. "We found him in the water. He's almost frozen to the touch, but he's alive. Is this the boy you were looking for?" Looking closer at the youth confirmed he was the one traveling with Lady Yuna and her guardians.

"Yes, he's the one." On closer inspection he was shivering like a rattle snakes tail. We would need to get him warm or he'd die of hypothermia. "Get me a blanket. And tell Measter Kinock that we are leaving for Guadosalam at once!" I took the shivering Tidus into my arms and held him as close as possible to keep him warm.

"Sir. Shouldn't we send him to Lady Yuna? After all he is one of her guardians." I thought about that as well, but for some reason I just wanted to keep the boy with me. I didn't want to let him go or have him taken from my arms.

"No, he will be coming with us to Guadosalam. Now go inform the men, and get me the blanket and a chocobo!"

"Yes Sir" And he quickly left to perform the tasks given to him. I looked down at Tidus and brushed some of his golden hair from his face. _He looks just like a child._ _Too young to be in this war, but he must have a good reason to risk his life fighting something that just comes back. But isn't that why I went on that same pilgrimage to Zanarkand. To beat Sin and bring the Calm even though Sin would come back? Yes my reason was the same and not only I, but my mother also paid a price to get the final aeon._ I was interrupted from my thought when my guard came back with a thick blanket to wrap around Tidus, a chocobo following close behind.

"Thank you Yano. Did you tell the others that we are leaving?"

"Yes sir. They are waiting for us down at the pass."

"Good." I wrapped the blanket securely around Tidus's small frame and held him close as I mounted the sturdy chocobo. "Then on ward to Guadosalam. The sooner we get home the better. We don't want to get stuck out in the dark with all the fiends roaming around."

"Yes sir" And I steered the chocobo towards the opening in the cliff's edge and left with Tidus snuggled close in my arms. _Thank goodness, I was beginning to have doubt that you were alive. _I couldn't help my self from holding him even closer in relief. I looked forward as I gathered with the rest of my men, and began our journey home.


	3. Awakening

Couple: Seymour/Tidus

**Awakening**

We had been riding all night heading for home. I hadn't let go of Tidus for a minute. I had to admit he was warmer than he was a couple of hours ago, but he still hadn't woken up. I was starting to worry that he would never wake up, but that was settled when he started moving slightly and was letting out some little whimpers. I looked down at him and couldn't help but give a small smile.

"_He look's so innocent, golden locks of hair, sun tanned skin, and handsome sculptured face. I wonder what color his eyes are?" _I looked back towards the road and hadn't noticed that two eyes had opened and were now staring intently at me. I had the sudden feeling that I was being watched and looked down into two bright sea-blue eyes.

"_Well my questioning of his eye color has been answered. There even more beautiful and entrancing than I had thought."_ I felt as if he was reading the secrets of my soul. Trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real or not. Then I noticed some thing. He seemed different. He was looking at me as if he didn't know who I was. I was so interested in his eyes that I hadn't noticed that my men had stopped dead in there tracks and were drawing there weapons. I ended up almost running them over with the chocobo. Luckily it was smart enough to know when to stop, unlike me. Pulling my self from his eyes I looked at what seemed to be a gigantic fiend.

"_It must have broken off of sin when we attacked it but what is it doing way out here so close to guadosalam? The battle site is miles away." _Tidus started to move around in my arms even more as if he was trying to get away. _"He had a look of pure terror in his eyes that made it look as if he thought we were going to feed him to the creature. Well that was my first thought, after all he wakes up not knowing where he was, riding on a chocobo in my arms, that's not such a bad thought, back to the subject and then seeing this huge monstrosity in front of him. Who wouldn't be scared out of their minds?" _I had no choice but to jump off the chocobo and hand him over to one of the other guardians.

"Watch him and make sure he is in a safe place the rest of us will take care of the fiend."

"Yes sir." I watched as Kuroy one of my younger guardians ran from the battle.

"_Please be safe,"_ I thought before yelling for my men to attack.

_Some where else in Spira_

_"Where in Yevon could that boy be?"_ I thought to my self. Lady Yuna and everyone had rested for the night and it was now nearing dawn. We were now heading towards Guadosalam to see if Measter Seymour had found anything or had any leads in the search for Tidus.We had no choice but to leave early that night because Yuna was close to passing out from exhaustion. We heared from some other soldiers that he left a couple of hours after us. And that led to our current predicament wandering around asking those that we pass if they had seen a young blonde boy wearing strange foreign clothes.

"_Not only that but we ran into a little boy who was lost and of course knowing Yuna it's the summoner and guardians to the rescue. And of course who was it that carried the kid, Me. Oh joy."_

"Hey mister?"

"What?" The kid pulled himself a bit more on to my shoulders, pulling my hair at the same time.

"Were gonna find my mommy and daddy right?" The way the boy said that made me feel a bit sorry for the little tike. _"He reminds me of Tidus when he was really little."_

"Yes we'll find them."

"Promise?"

"I promise." And the child now filled with new hope and comfort fell asleep on my back. His head on my shoulder.

"_It's going to be a long day."_


End file.
